New Friends and New Love
by MinaAnneKatsoya
Summary: Six new girls 2 are completely out there, 1 is tempremental, 1 is quiet, 1 is hyper and 1 is athletic. What happens when they meet InuYasha and the Gang? Lets add a very out there preistess too.
1. Intro to Characters

YG: Hey welcome to my first InuYasha fanfic. I am so happy. A junior at my school challenged me to write a random story about InuYasha so I did. So far she has been laughing every lunch hour.

InuYasha: Get on with it already, god!

Kagome: InuYasha! That wasn't nice. Don't make me S-I-T you.

InuYasha: All right I'll be 'nice'.

YG: Thanks, now, I do not own InuYasha but I do own all of the characters in the first chapter and the plot of this story (if there is one ;). Now on with the story! First I thought I would put all of the new characters and what they looked like and stuff like that. So…yeah.

NAME Takara (Ta-kar-a)

DEMON ½ cat demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Long black hair, black cat tail and ears, has cat like teeth and claws, and has yellow cat like eyes.

OUTFIT Long blue skirt and dark blue shirt (think like Songo's outfit for all of the girls.).

PERSONALITY Random, very random that is all that needs to be said.

NAME Hanya (Ha-n-ya)

DEMON ¼ snake demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Short angled blond hair, snake like eyes (include the eyelids) and teeth. Looks basically human.

OUTFIT Long black skirt and dark purple shirt

PERSONALITY Temperamental and very tough, the fighter of the group.

NAME Naomi

DEMON ½ dog demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Short brown hair and dog ears, K-9 teeth and large golden eyes

OUTFIT Long red skirt and red shirt.

PERSONALITY … huh…oh…right…she is slow, very slow.

NAME Katsuki (Kat-su-key)

DEMON 1/2 cat demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Long blond hair, green cat eyes, cat teeth and claws, long yellow tail

OUTFIT Long green skirt and light blue shirt

PERSONALITY hyper and the peace maker

NAME Kana

DEMON 1/2 dog demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Looks like Naomi but long brown hair and blue eyes

OUTFIT Long pink skirt and pink shirt

PERSONALITY shy and quiet

NAME Serina

DEMON ½ cat demon

PHYSICAL FEATURES Long reddish brown hair, green cat eyes, cat ears and claws and teeth, also a long reddish brown tail.

OUTFITLong maroon skirt and a maroon shirt

PERSONALITYathletic, flexible, and a fighter

YG: I'll post the story A.S.A.P! T.T.Y.L.!


	2. The real story begins

YG: Hello! I won't keep you from the story so…I don't own InuYasha only the characters I made up!

"I want Meow Mix! I want Meow Mix! I want Meow, Mix, now!" Takara sang walking up the road. She was too busy singing she didn't see the pothole and she met Mr. Dirt.

"SHUT UP TAKARA!" Hanya yelled slapping Takara in the head. Hanya stopped and noticed that someone was missing. "Any one seen Naomi?" Hanya asked.

"I think she is still a ways behind," Katsuki giggled jumping up and down.

"Didn't we give her like a 10 min. head start?" Hanya exclaimed.

"Someone say my name?" Naomi asked popping out of nowhere.

"We said your name like five minutes ago and you just noticed now?" Hanya exclaimed her temper rising. Hanya waited for an answer. "Hello any one home?" she asked knocking on Naomi's head. There was a hollow sound as she knocked.

"Yep," was Naomi's reply as she started to walk a way.

"You are so getting on my nerves," Hanya said taking the lead again.

"Can we please make camp? It will be getting dark soon," Kana asked quietly.

"What's the matter Kana afraid of the dark?" Serina said in a creepy voice. Kana shook her head violently.

"Yes, I'm home," Naomi said popping out of nowhere again.

"Where on this God forsaken Earth do you pop up from" Hanya yelled at Naomi for like the fifth time that day. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I get on your nerves? Coooooool," Naomi said with a dazed look on her face. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"She's hopeless," Serina sighed. "Hey, last one to the clearing is a rotten demon!" Serina yelled and ran off. Naomi mumbled something and ran off to catch up with Serina.

"She is strange," Hanya said pointing to Naomi.

"Cheese!" Takara yelled jumping up and down. Hanya went over to a tree and started to bang her head against it.

"Ouch," Katsuki and Kana said together watching Hanya try to get a concussion.

"Well let's go before Naomi drives Serina insane," Hanya sighed. Katsuki and Kana and Takara followed nodding their heads. When they got there they found Serina in a tree and Naomi on the ground by the fire Serina made.

"I sneak up behind you," Naomi said looking at Hanya. Hanya had a question mark above her head.

"Don't you remember Hanya? You said and I quote, 'Where on this God forsaken Earth do you pop up from?'" Katsuki said sounding exactly like Hanya is was scary.

"Oh yeah," "Well I am going to find us something to eat," Hanya said walking to the woods.

"Don't hurt anything!" Kana called after her. Hanya turned, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and walked away.

YG: well what do you think? Please review. You know I would like to see what you people think is bad about my story so go ahead and flame al you like! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. T.T.Y.L


	3. Hi I'm Shippo!

YG: Hey I am back and ready to start!

InuYasha: FINALLY!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

InuYasha: Ouch

YG: Anyway, I don't own anything except the characters mentioned in the first chapter. I would also like to thank my reviewer **Moonlit Goddess12. ** Hey! I only got 1 review! I think I should have gotten more than one. Oh well, on with the story.

Hanya went deep into the woods. A bush rustled behind her, and she gasped. She looked into the bush and found a little fox demon. The fox turned, looked up and saw Hanya starring at it.

"Hi," the fox said.

"Hi?" Hanya said questioningly.

"I'm Shippo, what is your name?" Shippo said coming out of the bush.

"Hanya. What are you doing in a bush and why are you out here all by yourself?" she asked.

"My friends and I got separated and when I heard you coming I got scared and jumped into a bush." Shippo said his voice wavering a little.

"Shippo, there you are!" a girls voice said. She had raven colored hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Hanya could tell she was human and guessed that by her clothes she was a priestess. Shippo's ears perked up and he looked toward the source of the sound.

"Kagome!" he yelled jumping into the girl's arms. "Kagome this is Hanya, she found me." Kagome extended her hand to the new girl and Hanya shook it.

"Thank you for finding him. My friends and I were worried about him.

"No problem. Well I had best be off. I have to find dinner for my friends and myself." Hanya said starting to walk off.

"Wait! Why don't you and your friends come and eat with us?" Kagome offered smiling. Hanya nodded then stopped abruptly.

"Sure, but let me warn you, some of them can be very…how should I put this lightly…random. Yeah that's the word." Hanya said signaling Kagome to follow. They walked back to the clearing and in a circle around the fire was Naomi, Katsuki, Kana, Serina, and Takara. "Guys, this is Kagome she wants us to eat with her and her friends" Hanya said. The other girls jumped up except Naomi who sat there.

"I'm Serina"

"I'm Takara"

"I'm Katsuki"

"I'm Kana"

"And that lump over there is Naomi." Hanya sighed.

"Hi, come on I'll show you the way!" Kagome squealed in delight. They nodded and followed her into the woods.

"Hey, Kagome, were is Shippo?" Hanya asked looking around, but finding the cute little fox nowhere.

"He went to tell our friends that you were coming." Kagome said smiling as they continued their journey through the woods. They walked a little while longer until they reached a clearing. Once there the girls saw a dark haired monk, a black haired girl with a twin tailed cat demon on her shoulder and a white haired boy. _'He must be a half demon,' _Hanya thought to herself.

"Hi guys, this is Hanya, Katsuki, Kana, Takara, Naomi and Serina." Kagome introduced pointing to each one in turn.

"Hello," the girls chorused, minus Naomi.

"Hello, I'm Songo and this is my cat Kirara," the black haired girl introduced.

"Hello, I'm Miroku and…"the dark haired boy started but Songo hit him in the head.

"Don't start monk," Songo scolded.

"InuYasha," the white haired half demon said crossing his arms, a frown on his face.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Hanya said sarcastically to InuYasha folding her arms as well.

"Well why don't we eat?" Kagome offered passing out the food.

"Hi!" Naomi said waving. Everyone gave her blank looks. Katsuki and Takara started laughing, Kana and Serina started giggling, and Hanya started shaking her fist and a vein was pulsing on her forehead.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! AGGGG!" Hanya screamed.

"You have to ignore Naomi, if it isn't about sports or running she is mentally slow." Kana explained.

"I am not a lump!" Naomi said annoyed at Hanya.

"MY GOD! I SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!" Hanya exclaimed shaking Naomi's shoulders. "You are so stupid,"

"Wow she is like a female InuYasha," Miroku whispered to Songo. Songo nodded and they waited for Naomi's response.

YG: Ohhhh what will she say? I know and you don't nananananananananananananana!

InuYasha: Wow that was childish.

YG: What is your point? Anyway review people! Please don't make me beg! T.T.F.N.


	4. Look out for the arrows!

YG: Hey I'm back and ready to go. Now, I would thank my reviewers but, I DON'T HAVE ANY! Any writer knows how disappointing that is. I don't own anything except the characters mentioned in the first chapter. Anyway, I won't keep you from the story, so, here you go.

Chapter four

"All right, FOOD!" Naomi said digging into the ramen in front of her.

"So, where are you lovely ladies going?" Miroku asked eyeing Takara.

"Cheese! I like cheese!" Takara exclaimed. Miroku had a question mark above his forehead.

" Miroku, you never ever ask Takara or Naomi questions. Watch… Hey, Naomi, what color is the sun?" Katsuki asked.

"You did? I am not stupid!" Naomi exclaimed looking at Hanya insulted. "I see" Miroku said nodding his head. " I guess you can't talk to Takara because she will say something random?" Miroku asked. The girls nodded and everyone continued eating. Then InuYasha reached for his sword.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked looking worried. Hanya let out a low hiss and stood up looking at the bush behind Kagome and Kana.

"Kana move, Kagome you too, but do it slowly." Hanya whispered to the two horror struck girls. The two girls inched slowly away to the left and right. Serina got up and walked over to Hanya. Kana and Katsuki ran behind Hanya. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Takara ran behind Serina while Naomi just sat there. "Naomi, want to race? Last one here wins." Hanya whispered. Naomi's ears perked up and she ran behind Serina. Hanya got ready to attack, but an arrow was shot at her.

"DUCK!" Hanya yelled and Katsuki and Kana dove to the ground. Hanya moved to the side and it missed her by mere centimeters. "That was way to close for comfort!" Hanya stated and launched herself at the bush. "DIE!"

"Goldish-yellowy-orange," Naomi said. Everyone, minus Hanya, anime fainted.

"You should be great full Hanya didn't hear you." Kana said.

"Come out and fight you wimp!" Hanya yelled.

"DEMONS!" a villager screamed running away. "Pathetic mortal," Hanya spat relaxing a little. Kana and Katsuki got up off the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Hanya aren't you a normal human?" Kagome asked Hanya shook her head. "I am a ¼ snake demon. That kind of explains my temper and my human exterior."

"Hanya and I are the only ones who really fight," Serina said proudly.

"Serina would you do me the honor of…Ouch…Songo!"

"DON'T GO THERE MONK!" Songo exclaimed hitting him on the head with her hikotsu (is that what her boomerang is called? I can't remember.). Just then another arrow was shot at them. "My God! Does everyone hate us or something!" Serina exclaimed narrowly missing an arrow.

"Now, I am really angry!" InuYasha and Hanya yelled together. They both got up and launched at the source of the arrow.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a girls voice yelled. Another arrow shot out of the bush and hit Hanya in the arm. Hanya let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Hanya!" The girls cried and ran to aid their friend. Hanya got up and yanked the arrow out of her arm and hissed in pain.

"Kagome, help Hanya, I'll get the punk." InuYasha said going in for another attack. Kagome nodded and went to get the first aid kit. She bent down to Hanya and cleaned her wound. Hanya hissed in pain again as the peroxide hit the wound. Meanwhile InuYasha had found the intruder and hurled her into the camp.

"Die, you Naraku incarnations!" the girl said holding up her bow.

"Whoa, whoa, there we are not Naraku incarnations." Songo said. "Yeah right and my name is stupid!" The girl said pointing her arrow at Hanya, who was still lying on the ground.

"Hello stupid!" Takara greeted waving. If Hanya wasn't already on the ground she would have fallen over, but instead she had multiple sweat drops on her forehead.

"TAKARA YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW SARCASM WHEN YOU HEAR IT?" Hanya yelled. "Nope," Takara said happily. While Hanya was distracted, the girl shot an arrow at her. Luckily the girl had a bad shot, the arrow landed three feet away!"

"How? How did I miss?" the girl asked amazed.

"Hi!" the fox demon said from her shoulder.

"Shippo get away from her!" Kana hollered from her hiding space behind Serina. Shippo scurried to Kana. "Why you little BRAT!" the girl said firing at him.

YG: Well I'll leave it there. Will Shippo get hit?" Will Hanya kill Takara and Naomi in later chapters? Keep reading and find out. Till Next Time! R&R


	5. Who are you?

YG: Hello everyone! I have been threatened to update by Moonlight Goddess so I will. I don't own Inuyasha. So sad, I know. If I did there would tons of Kagome and InuYasha fluffiness.

Anyway on to the story!

Chapter 3

The girl felt a sharp jab at her stomach. She fell to the ground and was knocked out. "Nice hit Hanya," InuYasha said trying to hid his admiration at the sneak attack.

"Thanks, now what do we do with her?" Hanya asked kicking the girl in the stomach lightly. The others shrugged.

"Wait until she gets up?" Naomi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "She actually said something at the right time! Hell must be freezing over! No it is the sign of the Apocalypse!" Hanya exclaimed freaking out.

"Hanya, calm down, you're scaring us." Katsuki said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hanya went to the nearest tree and curled into a ball. "World…coming…to…end…Must…not…loose…mind," Hanya breathed rocking back and forth.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE ARROW!" Naomi exclaimed. Everyone dove to the ground and waited for the arrow to come whizzing through the air. The stayed on the ground for five minutes and no arrow ever came. "Naomi said something out of the blue! Someone up there likes me!" Hanya exclaimed.

"And she says Takara and Naomi are weird," Katsuki whispered to Kagome, who nodded.

"CHEESE!" Takara yelled. "I heard that Katsuki!" Hanya yelled glaring at her. (If glares could kill, everyone with in a 2-kilometer radius would be 6 feet under dead)

"Just joking Hanya, heh heh." Katsuki said nervously. "That's right, you had better be joking," Hanya said menacingly her temper flaring. Katsuki gulped and hastily climbed the nearest tree. "Miroku take one more step and I will slap you so hard it will wake up your ancestors!" Hanya said getting the hint from Songo that Miroku was behind her. Hanya turned around and Miroku backed away slowly.

"OOOOOOO, Katsuki's in trouble!" Naomi said like a five year old. Just then the girl started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and jumped to her feet.

"Get away you Naraku incarnations!" she said. "For the hundredth, millionth, time we are not Naraku incarnations!" Songo yelled at the girl. "Oh. Okay!" the girl said sounding too much like Takara for Hanya's taste. "Hey can I go with you guys?" she asked pouting.

"Why would we bring _you _along? You almost killed us!" InuYasha said the others nodding in agreement. "Well, you see, I'm not supposed to be out awone," the girl said like a toddler, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"All right, but what made you think we were Naraku's incarnations?" Kagome asked. "Well, a long white haired demon with one arm told me," the girl said.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said punching his fist into a tree.

"What's your name?" Serina asked. "Sorano! She exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we all get some sleep, it is getting very late." Kana said looking up at the sky. Everyone agreed and went to find a place to sleep.

"Hey, the girls awake!" Naomi said happily. "Naomi, last one to sleep is a rotten demon," Hanya said lazily from the tree branch she chose, trying to get some sleep. Naomi rushed to the bottom of a tree and fell into a deep sleep. Katsuki, Takara, Serina, and Hanya were all up in the same tree while everyone else was on the ground. None of them were aware of the figure watching them in the distance.

(A/N: I was going to stop it there but I'll keep going for all of my readers that DON'T REVIEW! Anyway back to the story!)

"Just you wait InuYasha, I will get you yet," the figure said, Then a little girl came up beside the figure. "What is it Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Master Jaken?" Rin asked, her dark hair blowing in the wind. Sesshomaru shrugged and pet his fluffy thing (I have no idea what it is called). "Go to bed Rin, he'll show up eventually." He said dismissively. Rin nodded and walked off to Ah and Un, the two headed flying dragon.

The next morning everyone woke up to find Takara was gone! "Hey, where is Takara?" Kana asked. Everyone looked in the trees and near the edge of the clearing.

"TAKARA, GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE NOW!" Hanya screamed.

"Hey, Hanya, I don't think she heard you. WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM LOUDER!" InuYasha yelled. "I think I will. TAKARA!" Hanya screamed at the top of her lungs. "Happy?" she asked. "Now that you busted my ear drums, you mean!" he said. Hanya nodded and smirked.

"Guys can we go find Takara now?" Katsuki asked getting worried. "Why?" InuYasha and Hanya asked together. Everyone anime fainted.

"Hey, where did Sorano go?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She was probably abducted too. Boy do I feel sorry for whoever took those two." Serina said.

"Hey! Takara's gone!" Naomi exclaimed. "Why didn't they take Naomi with them?" Hanya asked disappointedly.

YG: Well I will leave you with this. Where did they go? Review and I will update sooner!


	6. Fun with Sesshomaru

YG: Hello everyone! I am back and ready to write...er...type. What ever you prefer.

Sesshomaru: This is getting you nowhere and nowhere fast. You know that.

YG: Sesshomaru shut up! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the new people! I wish I owned InuYasha but sadly I don't.

InuYasha: Get on with it already!

Sesshomaru: For once I will agree with me half-brother.

YG: I'll just get on with it...Enjoy!

With Sorano and Takara

"Hey where are we?" Sorano asked Takara.

"I don't know Stupid," Takara said. Sorano heaved and exasperated (spelling?) sigh and banged her head against the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Sorano, NOT Stupid!" Sorano exclaimed.

"You two are never going to shut up are you?" Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth. Takara and Sorano responded by yelling 'cheese' in unison. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill them now, Rin," he demanded looking at the small raven-haired girl.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to have them be my friends. I do not have any girl friends," Rin said with the cutest face ever. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

"Where are we?" Sorano asked again.

"I don't know Stupid," Takara answered. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Sorano, NOT Stupid...whoa talk about de-ja-vu," Sorano said putting a hand to her head. Rin introduced herself and Takara and Sorano introduced themselves jumping up and down.

'I have a feeling I am going to regret this later,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he heard all of the laughing coming from the other room. Sorano asked Rin where they were and she told them they were in Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the Western lands.

"Was he the white haired guy?" Takara asked. Rin just nodded and they continued talking.

"I am really going to regret this." Sesshomaru sighed. He felt a poke at his arm. "What?" he asked his voice filled with venom. He looked down and saw Takara and Sorano poking him.

"Poke," Takara said poking him.

"Poke," Sorano said poking him.

"Stop," Sesshomaru said trying to push them away.

"Poke,"

"Poke,"

"Stop,"

"POke,"

"POke,"

"STop,"

"POKe,"

"POKe,"

"STOp,"

"POKE,"

"POKE,"

"STOP!" Sesshomaru yelled at the two.

"POKE!" they yelled back. Rin stood back out of sight laughing as she watched.

'Now I know what that group of girls the half demon came from feels.' Sesshomaru thought. Takara started to poke him again. He growled and both girls stepped back. He started to reach for his sword.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru, DON'T!" Rin exclaimed running into the room between Sesshomaru and the girls. Sesshomaru stopped, turned and walked away. He hadn't noticed that Sorano was following him.

"Hey, what's that fluffy thing? Can I call you Fluffy?" Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"No," he stated coldly.

"Well, then, can I call it Fluffy?" she asked.

"No,"

"But it **_IS_** fluffy," she whined. He growled a 'no'.

"I'm hungry," Takara whined popping out of nowhere. He gave her a what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it? look. Sorano started whining too that she was hungry. Sesshomaru was getting really angry and you could tell. Then out of nowhere Naomi appeared in the middle of the room. "Naomi!" Takara exclaimed and ran to hug her friend. "Hanya's right where do you pop up from?" Takara asked.

"Takara!" Naomi said hugging her again.

"My God, she is slow." Sesshomaru said. Sorano came up next to him.

"Definitely, Fluffy." Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore; he started to twitch. Yes, you read correctly. He started to twitch. He walked off into the dinning room and everyone followed.

"I have a question," Sorano said to Sesshomaru. He looked up at her. "Why did you tell me they were Naraku incarnations when they weren't? That wasn't very nice. You must not like them very much. Why don't you like them? Are they mean to you? They weren't mean to me. Except when they knocked me out. But after that they were nice to me. Why can't we all get along? I'm sure we can find some way for you get along. What's your favorite color? Mine's purple!" Sorano rambled in one breath. Sesshomaru sweat dropped and started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Wow," Takara said amazed. She got up, walked over to Sorano and started to bow repeatedly. "You are the master of randomness. I worship thee. "Takara said standing up. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore; he started banging his head repeatedly on the table.

"You are going to give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that," Sorano said watching him bang his head.

"That looks like fun!" Takara exclaimed starting to bang her head on the table.

**Meanwhile**

"All right, all for barging in say 'aye'." Katsuki said. There was a chorus of 'ayes' through out the group.

"WATERMELON!" Shippo said. Everyone looked at him strangely, question marks popping up above their heads. "What? Someone had to fill in the randomness," Shippo stated climbing onto Hanya's shoulder.

"I will hurt you…" Hanya said calmly. Shippo looked scared and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Come on, let's go already!" InuYasha yelled impatiently tapping his foot. Everyone nodded and got ready to ram into the door.

"One…two…three!" Songo counted. They all charged at the door and barged in. They ran to the dining room to find an unbelievable sight. Sesshomaru was banging his head against the table, Naomi was just sitting there and Sorano and Takara were chanting one word over and over.

"Potato! Potato! Potato! Potato!" they chanted over and over.

"Takara, Sorano, Naomi!" Serina, Katsuki, and Kana screamed, running over to their friends.

"Guys!" Hanya said lazily walking over to her friends.

"All right, Sesshomaru, we want our friends ba…" Kagome started.

"TAKE THEM! I DON'T WANT THOSE PSYCO GIRLS ANYMORE!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Rin barged in and pleaded to let them stay.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sorano suggested happily.

YG: Well what do you think?

Sesshomaru: I know that meaning of true torture…

InuYasha: Sweet.

YG: Well I dedicate this chapter to Moonlit Goddess12 and Sesshy's Woman. Read and Review please……………


End file.
